


[Podfic] Like A Creepy, Hairless Cat

by sophinisba



Series: Natasha Feels 2020 (Purimgifts) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sleepy Tony, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: VYCanisMajoris's story read aloud:Tony and Natasha are both touch-starved but for their own reasons they hide it, except from each other.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Natasha Feels 2020 (Purimgifts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651606
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	[Podfic] Like A Creepy, Hairless Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like A Creepy, Hairless Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610004) by [VYCanisMajoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VYCanisMajoris/pseuds/VYCanisMajoris). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Like+A+Creepy%2C+Hairless+Cat.mp3) | **Size:** 4.9 MB | **Duration:** 7:14 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
